Dino Day
by WesJenlove
Summary: Tori moves to reef side after Lothor is defeated what happens when she befriends the dino Rangers? What happens when the Dino rangers start to question Tori’s old past that she never talks about?
1. Introductions

Summary: Tori moves to reef side after Lothor is defeated what happens when she befriends the dino Rangers? What happens when the Dino rangers start to question Tori's old past that she never talks about

Note- Legacy of Power never happened they don't know that Tori was a power ranger but they do know about Tommy and all the power rangers besides Ninja, SPD, and Mystic.

Tori walked into the Cyber Café Connor was sitting in a chair throwing his soccer ball in the air then catching it, Kira was strumming the strings on her guitar, Ethan was playing some game on the computer, Trent was waiting on tables, and Dr. O was sitting at a table grading papers

"Dr. O" Connor said

Dr. O looked up from his papers "What?" He asked

Connor was about to say something then looked at the girl who had just walked in "never mind" he said with a smile standing up and walking over to her

Dr, O rolled his eyes and looked down at the papers " Typical"

"Hi" Connor said to Tori

"Umm…Hello" she said looking around

"Names Connor" Connor said "Connor McKnight"

"Tori Hanson" Tori said with a smile Kira came over to them

"Are you annoying new people again," she asked Connor with a smile "Was he bothering you?" Kira said Connor made a face at Kira

Tori smiled and shook her head "no"

"See Kira I don't bother everyone" Connor told her

"Well you bother me" Kira said walking back to ware she was sitting

"My friend Kira" Connor told Tori "Come I will introduce you to everyone" he said leading Tori over to the counter "What do you want to drink?" he asked

"Pepsi" Tori said

"Trent can you get us two Pepsis?" Connor said to the waiter

Trent looked at Connor "I'm busy get it yourself"

"Fine" Connor said walking behind the counter and getting Tori a drink "You new around here?" he asked handing her the drink

"How'd you guess?" Tori asked

"I know all the girls in town," Connor said with a smile

"Ahh" Tori said taking a sip of her soda just then some of Connor's jock friends came in

"Yo Connor" Derrick said walking over to him "Who's the girl?" he asked

"Tori" Connor said

"Tori do you have friends good looking friends?" Derrick asked

"I like to think so" Tori said

"I should meet them," Derrick said

"I don't think they are your type" Tori said

"And why not?" He asked

"Nothing…If they ever come here I'll point them in your way" Tori said Derrick looked at her and smiled

"Good" then he left

"Well you met Kira" Connor said just then Ethan jumped up

"HIGH SCORE OH YA!" Ethan yelled

"That's Ethan" Connor told Tori "and that" he pointed at Trent "Is Trent he has a rich daddy…oh and can't forget Dr. O" Tommy looked up when he heard his name "Oh and Haley owns the place" Connor explains

"Why do you call him Dr. O?" Tori asked

"He's our teacher…Will you be going to Reef side high? Connor asked

"No…I don't go to school anymore I am…was a teacher" Tori said

"You don't look old enough to be a teacher…you don't even look older then me," Connor said

"I'm 18" Tori said

Tommy looked up "18?" He asked, "What did you teach?"

Tori looked away "Nothing"

Tommy realized there was something odd about her

Ethan walked over "New girl friend?" Ethan asked

"No…her name is Tori" Connor said

"Ahh ok" Ethan said

"Ethan" Ethan said

"I know he told me," she said looking at Connor

"I better get going" Tori said standing up "Nice meeting all of you" Tori said walking out

Connor sat down at the table with Dr. O. Dr. O looked at him "Did you find something odd about her" Dr. O asked

"Nope what do you mean?" Connor asked

"Well when I asked her what she used to teach she looked away and the face she made looked like she was hiding something," Dr. O said

"What ever dude she is a cute girl Mesagog wouldn't recruit a cute girl like that," Connor said

"Don't call me dude and yes he would have you seen Elsa" Tommy said

"Yuck! You think she is cute she is far from it" Connor said with a disgusted look

Tommy shook his head and went back to grading papers

**_Review Review!_**


	2. What for?

Summary of last chapter- Tori met Kira, Ethan, Connor, Trent and Dr. O

After a few weeks Tori started to become good friends with everyone like she knew them all her life.

Tori sat on one of the couches in between Connor and Trent

"Tori…how come you never talk about your old friends?" Trent asked

"Nothing to talk about just a boring normal life" Tori said she had an odd look on her face only Tommy saw

"Tell us what school you taught at" Tommy said walking over and crossing his arms

Tori looked away "Not important" Tori said

"It is to me," Tommy said still looking at her

"Dr. O lay off," Connor said standing up

"I don't think so why can't she tell us a simple thing?" Tommy said

Tori stood up and looked at him with a look that kind of scared Connor she was always a push over and had a soft look to her face "I don't need to tell _you_ any thing" she said

"What's the big secret?" Tommy asked with an intimating look

"You're not going to intimidate me with that look" Tori said

Just then a bunch of Tran-a-drones dropped in to café people ran out screaming

"Tori you better go" Connor said

Tori started to head for the door _I am retired I don't need to fight any more!_ She said to herself but right before she was about to get to the door Mesagog she jumped and screamed a little (mostly because she was surprised and a big ugly life sized lizard that was ugly dropped down in front of her)

Connor saw him grab Tori's arm he ran over Mesagog had Tori's arm behind her back and had it twisted so she couldn't move

"Let her go!" Connor ordered

"Why would I do that I came for her! She will be a great trophy for me to have her," Mesagog said

"Huu?" Connor said

"But today I am in a good mood a mood for playing games" He threw Tori at Connor and zapped himself and the Tran-a-drones back to his island

When Mesagog had gone Tori got up and ran out of the café leaving the dino Rangers looking at each other

"What did he mean came for her?" Connor asked

"There is something odd about her," Trent said

"And that she would be a great trophy for him?" Kira asked

"I don't know but I'll find out" Tommy said

"_We_ will find out," Connor corrected just then they heard Tori

"Leave me ALONE!" they heard coming from outside

"Come on" Connor said they all ran out and saw Tori being surrounded by Tran-a-drones and Mesagog

"I don't want to fight I am done I don't want to anymore just go away I'm nothing just leave me alone" Tori said

"Come with me Princess" Mesagog said grabbing her but Tori took his arm and flipped him

"No!" she went to run but some Tran-a-drones grabbed her Connor and the team came running

She broke free of the Tran-a-drones and ran behind a table she got the necklace she always wore "Help Cam Help" she yelled into it

Mesagog came up to her and grabbed her arm causing her to drop the necklace to the ground and zapped away with the Tran-a-drones

"They got her!" Connor said kicking a chair he picked up the necklace

They all headed for Dr. O's house

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley was doing some test on the necklace "This was made by some genius…way smarter then me the circuits I have never seen"

"Some one smarter then you?" Ethan asked

"Not possible" Kira said

Tommy looked at the screen "guys I am getting weird readings coming from the woods lets go check it out" He said getting up

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got out to the woods Connor had Tori's necklace with him

Blake, Hunter, Shane, Cam, and Dustin were walking Cam was holding some tracking device

"She should be around here some ware" Cam said

Just then Kira, Ethan, Trent, Connor, and Tommy stood in their way

Blake saw Connor with Tori's necklace he nudged Hunter and pointed at it Hunter saw it and so did the other guys

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Tommy asked

"Just taking a little stroll," Cam said

"This isn't a place to take a little stroll," Tommy told them

"But there are so many little furry creatures out here" Dustin said

"And scaly ones" Kira added

They all looked at Kira with a weird face

"Why are you all out here?" Cam asked

"I live here" Tommy said

"Nice place which cave is yours?" Shane asked

"Lets skip all the chit chat and ask them why do you have Tori's necklace?" Blake yelled at them

Cam hit Blake in the back of the head "not yet!"

"How do you know Tori?" Connor asked

"We've been looking for her" Hunter said

"They must be evil" Trent whispered so only the dino rangers could hear

Connor stepped forward "Well you won't get her!"

"Well she has already been gotten" Ethan whispered

"What did he say?" Shane asked

"Nothing he said nothing" Connor said looking at Ethan "Ready?"

"Ready" all the dinos, said "Dino Thunder Power Up!" they all yelled

"White dino thunder Power up"

The ninjas looked at each other in disbelieve

Blake whispered to Cam "how are we supposed to fight power rangers?"

"With this" Cam said pulling out a box and opening it showing the thunder ninja and Samari power disks

"Dude!" Dustin said grabbing his power disk the others doing the same

"Ready" Shane said

"Ready" they all repeated

"Ninja storm ranger form"

"Thunder storm ranger form"

"Samari storm ranger form"

Now it was the dinos turn to be shocked Tommy powered down

"What are you doing!" Connor said

"Every one power down" Tommy said "Now!"

Every one did as they were told and powered down

"What are they doing?" Blake asked

"Powering down" Dustin told them

"I know that! I mean why!" Blake told Dustin

"They don't want to fight" Cam said, "Lets power down we don't want to fight unless we have to"

They all powered down

"Lets go" Shane said all the ninja's ninja streaked away

"What the?" Connor said walking to ware they were just standing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**REVIEW REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UP DATE!**_


	3. Rescue

Mesagog's island

Tori woke up she had been laying on some odd chair she got off the chair

"Ware am I?" she asked out loud

"Your in my lair" Mesagog said standing behind her she jumped the turned around to face him

He laughed, "If you join with me I will make sure you survive!"

"Great offer but I think I will pass" Tori said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to get to Mesagog's lair!" Connor said

"I got a lock on a invisa portal" Haley said

"Good let's go" Connor said they all morphed

When they got to the invisa portal they jumped threw it on their bikes.

Connor and the team looked into the room ware Mesagog was keeping Tori she ducked as Elsa tried to kick her

"She is using ninja moves," Tommy whispered

They all ran into the room Kira, Ethan, and Trent went to keep Elsa busy Connor and Tommy ran over to Tori and helped her up from ware Elsa had threw her

"Come on you three let's go" Tommy ordered Kira Ethan and Trent they all ran out and threw the invisa portal

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got back to Dr. O's place (not the command center just the house) Every one was looking at Tori who was sitting on the couch

"What?" Tori asked when they all looked at her

"What do you mean what?" Tommy asked "don't you owe us an explanation?"

"No…. no I don't" Tori said

"We just saved you!" Connor said looking at her

"So…I thanked you," Tori said

"Why did Mesagog want you?" Trent asked

"I don't even know who Mesagog is!" Tori said standing up

"Who were the people coming to look for you?" Tommy asked

"What?" Tori asked

"Power Rangers" Tommy said

Tori walked to the door "Good bye"

Connor looked at her "Your not going any ware!"

"You're not going to stop me!" Tori said walking out then they saw her run behind a tree

When they ran out to get her she was gone

"Ware did she go?" Connor asked

"I have no idea" Trent said


	4. Your a what?

Tori was now in the ally behind the Cyber Cafe she was going to have to face them some time. She walked into the cafe Connor looked up and hit Tommy's shoulder

"Its her" he hissed at him

"I see" Tommy whisered back

No one was there except the dino rangers were in the cafe Haley put the sighn closed so no one would come in

"Hello Tori" Tommy said

She said down

"What do you want?" Tori asked

"Tell us why did he want you and who were those power rangers looking for you?" Tommy asked

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Tori said

"Tell us!" Kira said standing up from the the chair she was sitting in

"They are my friends!" Tori said standing up

"Your friends?" Trent asked

"Yes My friends I am one too I am the blue wind Ranger" Tori said

"Your a power ranger?" Tommy asked

"Yes I am" Tori said sitting down

"Ok we don't mind" Tommy said "We under stand and I am sorry for anoying you"

Tori looked at him " How do you?"

"I am form the first power rangers the green ranger then I was the white then I was red turbo now I am balck dino ranger" Tommy said

Tori looked at him "You are...they all ware colors does that make them?"

"Yes red blue Yellow and White dino rangers" Tommy said

"I had no idea" Tori said


End file.
